Without a Doubt
by stubbornheroine
Summary: Not wanting to spend their time in silence and wanting to know Athrun's opinion on the matter, Cagalli started on small talk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Without a Doubt

Pitter. Patter.

Pitter. Patter.

The sky was gloomy and it was a chilly morning. A bird was taking refuge in _their_ windowsill.

The fiery blonde was sitting on _their_ bed, and was hugging the blanket closer. She was about to stand and let the poor bird enter, but the said animal chose to fly away.

She let out a yawn, 'What's taking him so long?'

Her eyes were slowly dropping when she heard 2 knocks on _their_ door. Athun entered, carrying a tray with 2 cups of hot chocolate drink and some oatmeal cookies.

"Seriously Athrun, why do you still have to knock?"

The blue-haired coordinator shrugged, "Habit."

She started to drink, grateful for the warmth it somehow offered her. "Thanks Athrun."

He sat beside her and drank the delicious liquid.

Not wanting to spend their time in silence and wanting to know Athrun's opinion on the matter, Cagalli started on small talk.

"What do you think would have happened if I were a boy? Would you have killed me when we met on that island?" She was really curious on what his answer would be.

Heck, there were a thousand times _before,_ that she wished she was a boy.

Some of those times were, when she was required to wear a dress or a gown; when there were times that she felt that the council members and other world leaders would give her a hard time, knowing that if she were a boy, they wouldn't as much as doubt her leadership or the way she ran things. Oh, how could she forget that time of the month when she experience dysmenorrhea?

"I'm really not sure Cagalli. But it's more likely that I would have killed you or maybe, fate would intervene and would still let you live…"

"Ehhhh? I also think that it's more likely that you'll kill me."

"Well, you have a knack on avoiding death. Besides, Orb, no…the world needs you, so I believe there's still a high probability that I would fail in killing you."

She pondered on that and was quite contented with his answer.

"Will you be mad, if I tell you that there are still times when I wish that I were a boy?"

He was a bit stunned, "No, but I would be really hurt. It just proves that you're not happy and content being married to me." He looked away from her and stared at the rain.

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that.

"Don't take me wrong. Of course, I'm very happy and content being married to you. It's just that, I still can't help think _sometimes_ that I would be a much more effective leader, if I were a boy."

Athrun sighed and looked intently at her, "I know that you love Orb with all your heart, but what about me? Has it crossed your mind what would become of me if you were a boy?"

"Well, yeah…actually I was wishing that you will be a girl." She smiled sheepishly.

She wanted to laugh at his reaction. He was horrified at her statement.

She continued, "Basically, if you were a girl and I were a boy, and we met on that island, we will still not be able to kill each other...and we will still end up being married." She was now grinning madly.

After recovering from the shock of her previous statement, Athrun was shaking his head. "I could never be a girl Cagalli. If you were a boy…I would be gay."

Cagalli's jaw slightly dropped. This time Athrun laughed at her reaction.

"Seriously, you'd rather be gay than a girl?"

"Of course. Why would I prefer being a girl when you don't even like it that much?"

"Hmmmmpppp. I love being a girl. I just don't like those times when I need to be girly and those times when people doubt my capabilities because I'm not a boy."

"But, you're already doing great. You're already one of the most respected and well-loved leaders…and you achieved that as a woman."

She beamed at him. "Thanks."

-shshshsh-

She put their mugs on the bedside table and intertwined her fingers with his.

"So Athrun, if I were a boy and you're gay, are you sure that you're not going to fall for Kira?" She was trying hard to stifle her laughter.

He looked incredulously at her and answered, "Without a doubt, I'd still fall for you."

Pitter. Patter.

Pitter. Patter.

They were bound to spend the rest of their lives together.

-shshshsh-

AN: Since I might have really lost my touch on Cagalli-Athrun pairing, this is just an attempt to revive what I've lost. (And yeah, this is just another crazy idea. Hehe)


End file.
